Within the Woods
Zurück zur Episodenliste Within the Woods ("In den Wäldern") ist die 53. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 1. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung :"Ich werde nie die Nacht vergessen, in der wir New York City verließen. ... Die Kraang haben uns geschlagen, und Leo wurde schwer verletzt. Meister Splinter ist... fort. Wir haben verloren. Wir konnten sonst nirgendwo hin, daher fuhren wir zum alten Farmhaus, in dem ich aufwuchs, Meilen entfernt von der Stadt; ein Ort, wo wir alle sicher sind." thumb|left|200px|Die Ankunft auf der O'Neil-FarmMit diesen Worten fasst April die traumatischen Ereignisse zusammen, die sie und ihre Freunde, die Turtles und Casey, nach der Invasion der Kraang zur Flucht aus dem transmutierten New York City getrieben hat. In Kirbys Partywagen begeben sich die sechs zu Aprils alter Familienfarm außerhalb von Northampton, Massachusetts. Ihre erste Tat ist, den bewusstlosen Leonardo, der bei seiner Konfrontation mit dem Shredder während der Invasion schwer verletzt wurde, in eine Badewanne zu legen, damit er dort seine Verletzungen auskurieren kann. thumb|200px|Der Versuch zu verarbeitenIn der Zeit, die sie auf der Farm verbringen, versuchen die Freunde mit dem Trauma, das sie durch ihre Niederlage erlitten haben, auf ihre eigene Weise fertig zu werden. Raphael hält an der Seite von Leonardo Wache, Michelangelo versucht sich mit dem Bauernleben vertraut zu machen, und April schreibt ihre Gedanken und Sorgen in einem Tagebuch nieder. Donatello baut sich im Schuppen der Farm ein Labor und versucht dort eine mutagenetische Medizin für Leonardo herzustellen, während Casey sich an die Reparatur eines alten Pickups macht. thumb|left|200px|Freudige KundeDrei Monate später, während einer Trainingsrunde, lässt sich Casey dazu verleiten, Donatello zu einem Kampf herauszufordern. Wegen ihrer unausgesprochenen Rivalität um Aprils Herz artet die Sparringrunde sehr schnell in eine Prügelei zwischen den beiden aus, bis April sie zur Ruhe ruft. Jedoch bringt die Prügelei nur zum Ausdruck, was sie alle im Moment fühlen: Anspannung und Frust über ihr Versagen in New York und die Verluste, die sie sich dabei eingehandelt haben. Als sich die meisten von ihnen am Abend im Wohnzimmer eine neue Cartoonshow namens Crognard the Barbarian ansehen, schreit Raphael sie ins Badezimmer, wo sie eine freudige Überraschung erwartet: Leonardo ist endlich aus seinem Koma erwacht! Nachdem Leonardo von seinen Brüdern wieder auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge gebracht worden ist, flösst ihm Donatello seine hausgemachte Mutagen-Medizin, die Leonardo jedoch überhaupt nicht verträgt. thumb|200px|Ein übles Gefühl mit FolgenAm nächsten Morgen will Raphael eine Sparringrunde mit Leonardo abhalten, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Leonardos Verletzungen sind jedoch immer noch zu schwer, als dass er sich sogleich an anstrengende körperliche Tätigkeiten wagen kann. Zudem verschlimmert Donatellos Medizin seine Lage, anstatt sie zu verbessern, und am Ufer eines Baches nahe der Farm muss er sich schließlich erbrechen. Während der besorgte Raphael seinen Bruder zum Farmhaus zurückbringt, sickert das Erbrochene in den Boden ein - und erweckt etwas darin... thumb|200px|left|Von einem, der auszog und das Fürchten lernteAm folgenden Abend sitzen die Turtles im Wohnzimmer des Farmhauses, entweder über Splinters Schicksal nachdenkend oder sich auf die nächste Folge von Crognard vorbereitend. Schlagartig aber fällt von einem Augenblick zum anderen zuerst der Strom aus, dann verlischt auch das Kaminfeuer. Raphael begibt sich in den nächtlichen Wald, um neues Feuerholz zu besorgen, doch inmitten seiner Arbeit wird er plötzlich von einer riesigen, massiven Schattengestalt überfallen und von hölzernen Ranken eingewickelt...! thumb|200px|Die Hütte im WaldAls Raphael Stunden später nicht zur Farm zurückgekehrt ist, teilt Leonardo seine Freunde in Suchmanschaften ein; Michelangelo und Donatello suchen in einer Richtung, April und (ein über diese Zuteilung sehr erfreuter) Casey in einer anderen, während er selbst ob seiner Verletzungen im Haupthaus zurückbliebt. Während ihrer Suche stolpern Michelangelo und Donatello über einen einsamen Geräteschuppen im Wald, und in diesem finden sie auf einem Tisch, von Kerzen umringt, die Flasche vor, in der Donatello die Medizin für Leonardo abgefüllt und die jener bei seinem Übelkeitsanfall am Bach fallengelassen hat. Dann erscheint ein neuer Schrecken in Form von Raphael, der in ein pflanzenartiges Wesen verwandelt wurde. Sie können sich zwar noch aus dem Verschlag flüchten, doch draußen laufen sie direkt in die Arme des Wesens, welches Raphael überfallen hat! April und Casey hören Donatellos Schreie und wollen ihren Freunden zu Hilfe eilen, werden aber selbst auch von Monster angegriffen. April schafft es gerade so zurück zur Farm, wird aber vor Leonardos Augen von lebenden Ranken in das Dunkel des Waldes zurückgezerrt. thumb|left|200px|Die Nacht des CreepsSpäter erwachen Donatello und Michelangelo gefesselt im Unterschlupf von "Creep" (wie Michelangelo ihn nennt), nur um Zeuge zu werden, wie das Monster Casey und April in der Hütte ablädt und sich dann vom Mutagen in Raphaels Körper ernährt, bis von ihm nur noch seine Maske und ein lebloser Haufen pflanzliches Material übriggeblieben ist. Doch da lockt Leonardos Stimme den Creep vor die Hütte, wo ihn der Turtle, fest entschlossen, niemanden mehr aus seiner Familie zu verlieren, zum Kampf stellt. Leonardos Kondition und Creeps übermenschliche Stärke machen den Kampf extrem ungleich; dann aber gelingt es dem Turtle, das Monster mit seiner Krücke soweit wehzutun, dass er sich zur Hütte zurückbegeben und die anderen befreien kann. thumb|200px|"Hasch mich, ich bin dein Opfer!"Als der Creep zurückkommt, verschanzen sich die Freunde in der Hütte und traktieren ihn mit ihren Waffen; doch während ihnen schnell die Kraft ausgeht, erholt sich Creep stets schnell von seinen Verletzungen, genauso stark wie zuvor. Als am Ende nur noch Leonardo aufrecht vor ihm steht, schmettert ihn Creep gegen den Tisch mit der Mutagenmedizin, und als diese dabei ins Schwanken kommt, stoppt Creep für einen Moment nervös seinen Angriff. Als Leonardo dies bemerkt, greift er sich die Flasche und wirft sie April entgegen, die sie auffängt. Indem die Freunde sich stetig die Flasche zuwerfen, beginnt ein bizarres Fangenspiel mit Creep um die Medizin. Bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit nagelt Leonardo Creep mit seiner eigenen Heugabel an einem Baum fest und gibt Casey und April so die Gelegenheit, das Monster mit einigen Ketten aus dem Schuppen zu fesseln. thumb|left|190px|Ende?Im Labor gelingt es Donatello schließlich, das Mutagen aus Creeps Organismus abzuzapfen, es wieder Raphael zuzuführen und ihn somit in seine alte Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln, während Creeps Überreste nun in einem Einmachglas ruhen. Mit diesem Erfolg ist auch Leonardos Selbstvertrauen und das seiner Familie wieder hergestellt, und die Turtles beginnen nun hoffnungsvoller in die Zukunft zu sehen. Später jedoch, tief in der Nacht, bekommt das alleingelassene Einmachglas plötzlich von selbst einen Sprung, und ein unheimliches Glühen beginnt von Creeps Überresten auszugehen... Zitate *'April': Okay, ihr zwei, genug!! Ihr Jungs benimmt euch wie ein Haufen eingesperrter Tiere. Casey: Wir lassen nur etwas Dampf ab, Rotschopf. Donatello: Ja, die Dinge sind in der letzten Zeit ein wenig angespannt. Nicht wahr, "Freund"? Casey: Du hast ganz recht, "Kumpel". Raphael: Wir sind alle nur ein wenig frustriert, April. Nichts für ungut, aber wir sind Schildkröten. Wir gehören nicht in ein Farmhaus, wir gehören in die Kanalisation. Donatello: Okay, nicht gänzlich zutreffend, aber... anwendbar. Michelangelo: Ja, alles schön und gut. aber wie Meister Splinter sagen würde: "Wir müssen das Schicksal akzeptieren, das das Universum uns zugefügt hat". Casey: [beeindruckt] Wow! Das geht tief rein, Leute. Raphael: Meister Splinter ist tot, Mikey, und Leo wacht wahrscheinlich nie wieder auf. Das Universum fügt uns ein grausames Schicksal zu. *thumb|200px|Raphael, Schoßhund des CreepsLeonardo: Wir sind also schon seit drei Monaten hier? So lange war ich außer Gefecht?! April: Wir waren so besorgt um dich, Leo. Raph hat kaum ein Auge zugemacht. Raphael: [verlegen/schroff] Ach, nicht der Rede wert! Casey: Warum hört er sich denn so anders an? Donatello: Er hat Schäden am Hals erlitten... und auch so ziemlich überall sonst, um genau zu sein. *'Leonardo': Gib mir meine Familie zurück, Freak! *[Raphael erwacht] Donatello: [triumphierend] JAWOLL!! Michelangelo: [verzweifelt] Oh nein! Raph!! Seht ihn euch an! Es ist so furchtbar! ... April: [setzt Raphael seine Maske wieder auf] Wie ist es jetzt, Mikey? Michelangelo: [zufrieden] Puh! Ja. Viiiel besser. Trivia *Die Grundlagen für die Szenen um die Ankunft der Turtles auf der Farm und der ersten Zeitperiode, die sie dort verbringen, enstammen dem Mirage Comic "True Stories" und dem ersten Live Action-Film. *Der Originaltitel Within the Woods teilt seinen Namen mit einem Horror-Kurzfilm aus dem Jahre 1978, in dem Sam Raimi Regie führte. Dieser Film diente als Vorlage für eine erfolgreiche Horrorfilmreihe mit den Titeln [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanz_der_Teufel Evil Dead], [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanz_der_Teufel_II_%E2%80%93_Jetzt_wird_noch_mehr_getanzt Evil Dead II] und [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armee_der_Finsternis Army of Darkness], mit Sam Raimi als Regisseur und Bruce Campbell als den Helden der Trilogie. *thumb|200px|Das Turtle Blimp im VorspannIn dieser Folge übernimmt Seht Green erstmals die Sprecherrolle von Leonardo. Da Green eine deutlich tiefere Stimmlage als sein Vorgänger Dominic Catrambone besitzt, wird der Stimmbruch mit einer Verletzung am Kehlkopf erklärt, die Leonardo bei seinem Kampf mit dem Shredder zugefügt wurde (siehe Zitate). *An einer Stelle imitiert Michelangelos Taschenlampe ein Lichtschwert aus Star Wars. *Ab dieser Episode gibt es einen neuen Vorspann, wobei Baxter Stockman und die Foot Bots bei den Feinden gezeigt werden und das Turtle Blimp am Ende einen kleinen Auftritt hat. Videos thumb|center|335px Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2012)